Many household refrigerators have a fresh food compartment above a freezer compartment, commonly known as a bottom mount refrigerator. Bottom mount refrigerators normally do not have an ice dispenser in the doors for the fresh food compartment, since ice is normally made in the freezer compartment and would have to be transported upwardly for dispensing. Recently, bottom mount refrigerators have become available with an ice maker in the fresh food compartment and an ice dispenser in the door. Some of these newer bottom mount refrigerators also include a water dispenser in the door of the fresh food compartment. However, the water tank and filter for these newer refrigerators are mounted in the side or rear wall of the fresh food compartment, which takes up valuable food space, and creates a displeasing aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, during installation of the water system, the tank and filter manifold are normally installed as separate components within the fresh food compartment, which has limited space for making the plumbing connections. The confined space results in increased assembly and installation time.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bottom mount refrigerator having a water system mounted in the ceiling so as to maximize the space in the fresh food compartment.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bottom mount refrigerator having a drop ceiling for hiding a water tank and filter mounted above the ceiling.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a bottom mount refrigerator having a bracket subassembly supporting a water tank, filter, valve, and light source for pre-assembly before installation of the bracket in the refrigerator compartment.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a water storage tank in the ceiling of a refrigerator oriented horizontally, with an outlet which minimizes the air in the tank.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bottom mount refrigerator having a water system which can be quickly and easily installed in the top of the fresh food compartment and hidden by an aesthetically pleasing false ceiling.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.